Rafe (SDC)
Rafe is a first generation street dog. He is owned by TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without her permission. Rafe is one of the guard dogs in the SDC. He was created by TheThunderfan212. Biography-Rafe was born on the streets of Los Angeles, California. He was born first and was the biggest pup of the litter. He was a momma's boy and hung out with his brother Leo. His family was taken to a no kill shelter where all of them got baths and medical care, which Rafe enjoyed. Leo was the first to be adopted, causing Rafe to have separation anxiety like Nick did. Rafe was eventually adopted by a family of four. The family had three other dogs, a Miniature Labradoodle named Petey, a Yorkshire Terrier named Whicket and a Swiss Mountain Dog named Severus. As Rafe got older, he grew to a giant size, about twice the size of Bentley. He was destructive because he wasn't exercised enough. He was eventually taken to a high kill shelter when he was fourteen. He was put in the same cage Alex was in. Alex was scheduled to be euthanized if he wasn't adopted in twenty-four hours. Rafe decided he wasn't going to let Alex die. He figured out a way to mess with the locks on the cage so he could free Alex. They escaped at night. They lived on their own for a few days before Bentley and Jayson saw them. They wanted to show them to Max. Max was intimated by Rafe's size, and thought Rafe would make a great guard dog. He recruited both of them. Rafe is one of the SDC's guard dogs, the other is Alex. Personality-Rafe is a happy, go-lucky dog who goofs off with Andrew and Parker. Like Alex, he's really smart. Rafe wants to be the pack leader of the SDC because he thinks Max is serious and power hungry. He also wants to become pack leader because he is the oldest and biggest out of the SDC. Max won't let him be pack leader because he thinks Rafe is too immature and doesn't understand the responsibility of being pack leader. Rafe loves messing with his rivals and teasing them. He also breaks a lot of the rules Max establishes. Most of the pack members think he is funny. He is a huge fan of the Netflix TV series Riverdale. He is called Archie by Andrew and Parker. He calls Andrew Kevin and Parker Jughead. He is considered a Beta by the SDC because of his huge size, but some of the pack members don't think he is responsible enough to be pack leader. Andrew and Parker consider him an Alpha. Appearance- Rafe is a male Siberian New Shep. (Siberian Husky X Newfoundland X German Shepherd) He is the biggest member of the SDC. He is the size of a male Newfoundland. (28 inches/71.12 centimeters) His ears are erect and he has a medium sized tuft of hair. He has long fur and a fluffy tail. He has light brown fur with white on his face, chest, tail and paws. He has light brown eyes. He bears a resemblance to Bentley and Parker in terms of body structure. He has a black nose. He looks a lot like Ravioli. Crush- Rafe has no crush at first, but he eventually falls for Ristretto. She also falls for him, and the two later become a couple. He considers Uma a sister though and he considers K.J Apa his idol. Relationships with the SDC Max: Rafe and Max have the biggest rivalry out of everyone in the SDC. Both of them frequently fight over the Alpha position, and sometimes their fights get extremely violent. Rafe was the one that gave Max his scar. Despite Max losing the fight to Rafe, Rafe still remains a Beta in the SDC. Nick: Rafe considers Nick a rival, since he works for Max and follows his orders. Rafe and Nick fight, but not as much as Max and Rafe do. Jayson: Rafe and Jayson aren't close. Their relationship status is neutral. Bentley: Rafe and Bentley have a small rivalry, but they go their separate ways. Alex: Rafe and Alex aren't best friends, but they are still close. Rafe sees Alex as a little brother more than a best friends. Sometimes they will hang out, just the two of them. They will go their separate ways most of the time. Andrew: Andrew and Rafe are best friends. Rafe wanted to take Andrew under his wing, since he felt like he never fit in with Alex's friend group. They are both Riverdale ''fans and bingewatch it with Parker. Parker: Parker is also one of Rafe's best friends. They have been really close ever since Parker joined the SDC. They hang out with Andrew a lot. Uma: Rafe considers Uma a sister, and lets her hang out with him. Karma: Rafe isn't into Karma that much, but likes to tease her for fun He's another pup that teases Karma for fun. Their teasing involves more insulting then getting physical. They rarely have an actual conversation. He sees Karma as a friend and likes that she defends him. Quinn: Rafe cares for Quinn and comforts her when she is anxious. He doesn’t like that she can be selfish though. He tries not to bring up her selfishness. Rami: Rafe doesn't even bother hanging out with Rami. T-Rex: Rafe doesn’t like how obedient T-Rex is to Max and the other Alphas. He frequently fights T-Rex and wins. He hates T-Rex with a burning passion because he takes his violence on Betas and Omegas. Rafe is friends with mostly Omegas. Ryan: Rafe considers Ryan an annoyance and doesn't understand why Parker and him are friends. He appreciates that he will stand up for Andrew though. Katrina: Rafe lets Katrina hang out with him, Andrew and Parker when the other members of the SDC bully her. He sees her as a friend, not just a distraction. Velociraptor: Rafe never liked Velociraptor. He knew that she would betray the pack once she started taking advantage of her rank. Scott: Rafe really appreciates that Scott cares for his half brother, despite having an awful mother. They are always hanging out, and they are both planning on being future Alphas. Chester: Rafe sees Chester as another annoying, useless, mean member of the SDC. He doesn’t think he’s worth starting fights with, and he also thinks he should be ranked down to an Omega. He usually avoids him. Brandon: Rafe and Brandon have had a really tight bond with each other ever since he joined the pack. He doesn’t understand why Brandon is neutral over Andrew though. He appreciates that he at least tolerates and respects his beliefs. Pisces: Rafe tolerates Pisces, but doesn't understand why he partially sides with Max for Alpha leadership. Gunther: Rafe has a really tight relationship with Gunther. He is happy that he’s reunited with Andrew and that he’s constantly taking care of him. He likes to talk to him to see what things he brings up, from his childhood friend Ellie to living in Adventure Bay for three years. The two Betas comfort each other by cuddling. When the two face rival pack members, they come up with several strategies to attack them. Hope: Rafe feels bad for the small Omega. He realizes that she’s a kind dog that needs some love from her packmates, and she isn’t getting it from certain members of the SDC. He stands up for her when she’s being picked on, and she’s like a younger sister to him. He is constantly watching out for her. He trains her to get faster and stronger. Ristretto: Rafe eventually falls for Ristretto, but is only her friend at first. When meeting the Beta, he accepted her into his friend group right away. He was oblivious to her crush on him at first, but somehow, her flirting managed to get him to fall for her. Now the two are a happy couple, and always looking out for eachother. Voice Actors Young- ''Pemela Segall Adlon (Lucky in 101 Dalmations: The Series) Current''- Jack Griffo'' (Max ''in ''The Thudermans) Trivia Rafe was originally going to be voiced by Griffin Gluck. It was later decided that Parker would be voiced by Griffin Gluck, and Rafe would be voiced by Jack Griffo. Rafe is the only pup to be voiced by two actors who were in TV Series. Rafe is the only male member of the SDC to be voice by an actress. Rafe is based off of Rafe from Middle School: The Worst Years of my Life. Rafe's birthday is on September 19th, which is the same day as Hermione Granger's birthday. Rafe is a favorite according to SDC polls. Rafe, Parker and Bentley are similar in terms of body structure and patterns. Rafe is the only pup to be part Newfoundland, which could explain his huge size! Rafe bears a resemblance to Ravioli, one of the members of the Canine Pack. The only differences are that Rafe has brown eyes, a longer tail and tuft, and he’s twice the size of Ravioli. Likes-His mother, Leo, baths, medical care, Serverus, Alex, Bentley (sometimes), Jayson, being feared, being a guard dog, goofing off, Andrew, Parker, messing with and teasing his rivals, breaking rules, Riverdale, Archie, Kevin, Jughead, being called Archie, Netflix, being considered an Alpha by Andrew and Parker, Uma, K.J. Apa, fighting, teasing Karma, Karma (sometimes), Quinn, winning against T-Rex, Ryan standing up for Andrew, Katrina, hanging out with Katrina, Scott, Scott caring for his half brother, planning on being a future alpha with Scott, Pisces, Brandon, Brandon tolerating Andrew, Brandon stading up for Andrew, Gunther, Gunther being reunited eith his brother, Gunther taking care of Andrew, talking to Gunther, cuddling with Gunther, coming up with strategies to attack rival pack mates, Hope, standing up for Hope, watching out for Hope, training Hope, Ristretto Dislikes-The pound, Leo being adopted, Petey, Whicket, Bentley (sometimes), Max, Max being the pack leader, being considered a Beta, Nick, Karma (sometimes), Karma teasing him, Quinn being selfish, humans, Rami, T-Rex, T-Rex’s loyalty to Max and the Alphas, T-Rex picking on the Betas and Omegas, Ryan, Ryan and Parker hanging out, Katrina getting bullied, Velociraptor, Velociraptor being a traitor, Scott and Parker's mother, Pisces partially siding with Max, Brandon being neutral over Andrew, The Canine Pack, The Cats of Adventure Bay, facing rival pack mates, Hope being bullied, Ristretto getting hurt Quotes "Give up the position, or else." (Towards Max) "Rules aren't for everyone." "I don't think you're a coward." (Towards Andrew) Gallery Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Male Character Category:Siberian Husky Category:German Shepard Category:Mutts Category:Friendly Dogs Category:Teenage pups Category:Mayverse Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepherd Category:Males Category:Male Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First gen pup Category:First generation Category:First Gen Category:Agressive Characters Category:Agressive Pups Category:Agressive Animal Category:Agressive Animals Category:Agressive characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Strays Category:Mean Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Teenager Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Male Protagonist Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Thunder’s Characters